Sliding doors
by CleoCole
Summary: AU of the Jelly story. The same great characters in a twist on the original storyline...Hope you like it . cc x
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone. I apologize for the break…busy times. I am still going to continue my other story, however, wrote this one for a little fun on my part. Please leave comments if you would like me to continue this idea; your opinion fundamental to this process as usual. CC x**

Introduction– Sliding doors

"Jen what's got into you, grumpy face?" Ky states and pulls a mock frown; nudging her friend in the ribs. "You usually love this part...Packing away and moving to the next town. You always say it's the fucking..."

"Highlight of the process!" Jen interrupts, finishing the sentence. "I know...it is" she continues. Ky is right; she has always enjoyed the thrill of packing away ready for the move. She is always thrived by the anticipation of change. Like water, if she remains in one place too long she becomes stagnant, she is born to flow, adapting effortlessly to new environments and growing with each new experience.

Jen and her roommate Kyra Robert had been firm friends since university; where they had both met attending art lectures. Unlike Ky, who had practically been born bohemian, Jen had ambitions to complete her degree journey with a fourth year PGCE; training to become a teacher. However, like so often in life, her path had taken a dramatic and unexpected turn; when a local gallery owner had attended her dissertation exhibition.

The art enthusiast had taken a shine to her work, no doubt also to the beautiful brunette post-graduate, inviting her to dinner and later offering her a two-week art space in his local gallery. So it had begun, between the two artist, they had traveled to new locations securing exhibitions to meet their passions; and securing assorted part-time jobs to meet their rent.

Like ky had stated, the move to each new destination, had always been without doubt the most exciting part of the journey to Jen; who is always eager for adventure. Yet today she is left in a less than enthused state, her emotions flooded her head and often drowned her logic. Her mind is far from ready to leave London; it is left fixated on the soulful green eyes of a complete stranger; one she had literally bumped into on the underground. How can anyone affect someone so much in such a small time frame? _Maybe this is the definition of love at first sight_ Jen thinks to herself; _an act that does not literally show true love from a mere look. Instead it is just a symbolic phrase, one to identify a physical exchange that transcends emotional understanding._

"Wow, I haven't seen that look in a while" interrupts Ky, jolting Jen from her fanatical thought process. "What's her name?" She adds laughing. Jen looks up sheepishly and blushes, prompting Ky to realize her playful sarcasm had stumbled across a truth. "Shit I was joking Jen…Have you met someone?" The artist adds with a renewed interest and seriousness.

"Yes…Well, no." Jen replies with a heavy sigh. "I don't even know her name." she pauses and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Oh…this so deserves a fucking explanation." Ky announces, sensing an exciting tale hovering on the horizon. "I'll put the kettle on and you my gorgeous lesbian…grab the biscuit tin."


	2. The Tube

London is always a breeding ground for ideas, the diversity of life that exist within the urban smog, is available to anyone with the ability to see it. Jen has a Jeep that she has not driven, since moving to London three months ago; the traffic is too busy in the capital. The tube is a much more efficient and economic way to travel; she thrives creatively in the colorful craziness of the public transport.

Ky had been the one to receive an exhibition here, leaving Jen to secure a Job in a coffee-house called Aroma Coffee; only five stops away near a sixth form college. She often joked with the other staff, that the name should change to College Coffee, since all their customers were skiving students. The role has made her often ponder how her life would have differed if she had taken the teaching route instead. She loved the café bustle of lots of people in a fast paced environment; in her free time she would work on her artwork, inspired by the world that surrounded her daily. The time has been productive and she has successfully been offered a two month slot in a Cheltenham art gallery.

She has just finished her last shift here and is now on her last journey home from work; they would be leaving in the morning. The brunette stands on the already crowded tube, with her sketch book in hand; when a red-headed woman boards. At first the artist is transfixed by the natural beauty of the stranger stood opposite her; soon, however, she becomes captivated by her rose plump lips; she finds herself drawing them in her open pad. She is lost in her art when the women snatches the book from her hands; staring at the picture drawn on the page.

"Didn't anyone tell you it is rude to take someone's things without permission?" Jen announces playfully with mock annoyance.

"Didn't anyone tell you it is rude to take someone lips without permission?" the red-head replies smiling as she traces her finger upon the page then across her own lips. "You're talented." She continues regaining eye contact with Jen and handing her the book back.

"You're inspiring" Jen flirts back. The tube stops and the doors open, a large group of school kids rush into the compartment; forcing the pair together up against the window. "Hi…I mean I'm sorry." Jen stumbles on her apology, as she feels the stranger's body pushing up against her own; sending shivers down her spine.

"How weird is this" Replies the red-head. "I don't even know you and here we are sharing one passenger's space." She continues, subconsciously looking down at Jen's mouth and biting her own bottom lip in response.

The sight arouses a desire deep within the artist, she swallow hard "It doesn't feel weird to me." The words spill out of her mouth before she has time to censor them; she stares longingly into the green soulful eyes in front of her.

"No, me neither" comes the reply. They fall into a silence as their surroundings disappear around them; their lips urging to meet.

Suddenly the tube jolts to a stop again, doors open and dismounting passengers spill onto the platform freeing the women from their close proximity, forcing Jen to stumble forward; restoring her concentration to her journey home. She looks at the sign and notices that it is her stop.

"Shit…" she runs just in time to beat the warning beep to step back from the entrance. _Just made it! _She thinks before a sinking feeling makes her turn back; to watch as the tube doors close. Looking out at her are a pair of beautiful green eyes; watching in desperation at Jen as the tube pulls away from the station. Jen watches helplessly as the gorgeous red-headed stranger disappears into the tunnel and out of her life.


End file.
